When we first met
by scintillateworld
Summary: When asked about how they first met, Olivia reveals the embarrassing story of how she met Barba years earlier to the squad.


The idea for this story came up on tumblr and was brought up by roseinutopia. So all credit goes to her for this idea.

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

''When did you two first meet?''

As soon as the question was asked, their gazes met across the table in a knowing look. She noticed the spark in his eye, and it caused her to smile widely while also forcing her back to the memory of their first time meeting.

Barba caught her smile and burst out in laughter with her and felt the questioning glances of the squad falling upon them. ''I am afraid I have to plead the fifth on that question.''

''Oh come on, Counselor.'' Olivia teased openly. ''You can tell them or I will.''

He felt the blush creep up on his face when a hint of seriousness was mixed in with her last sentence. It was the type of moment he was incredibly embarrassed about. ''You wouldn't dare!'' he exclaimed.

''I am always up for a challenge, Barba.'' she said happily, seeing the curiosity around the table grow with each passing second. ''I'm not the one who should be embarrassed about the way we first met. It's all on you.''

Barba put his fork down as a lump began to form in his throat. Had he known the topic of first meetings would come up, he would've prepared himself to deflect. But Olivia seemed determined to make him squirm. ''In my defense, I was drunk and Yelina and I had just broken up.''

''That's not an excuse!'' Olivia shot back.

The continued exchange between Barba and Olivia had the squad more curious than ever, so Rollins leaned forward, looking from Olivia to Barba. ''Just tell us the story, guys.'' she insisted.

''I guess I'll do the honors.'' Olivia said all too happily.

* * *

 _Years earlier…_

 _As soon as the squad car pulled up in front of the lavish townhouse, she jumped from the car and followed her partner closely. The music was almost deafening as they entered the house, only to be met by a crowd of drunken college students dressed in ridiculous Halloween costumes._

 _Olivia turned to her partner, keeping her hands over ears. ''If you turn off the music, I'll check upstairs.'' she suggested, her voice loud enough to try and reach over the music._

 _She turned away from her partner in frustration at the crowd that surrounded her. Halloween had been her favorite holiday as a child, but two years with NYPD had taught her to think of it very differently. Now Halloween meant breaking up parties, dealing with drunken frat boys, people being scared, and the list could go on._

 _She continued pushing her way through the crowd to get across the room. Fortunately, everyone presumed that she was wearing a costume and didn't seem alarmed by her presence. As a rookie cop with NYPD, she was not much older than most people surrounding her so she didn't seem out of place._

 _She reached the stairs a few moments later, watching observantly for any illegal conduct. So far nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, and as she walked the stairs, she heard the music turn off much to her happiness._

 _She was about to turn left when suddenly her path was blocked by a male student in his mid-twenties. She took a step back as Spanish terms of endearment slipped from his mouth and were obviously meant for her._

 _As she took in his appearance, she couldn't help but smile. He had short brown hair, piercing green eyes, and broad shoulders. The most ridiculous thing was the costume he wore, or rather the expensive three piece suit he wore._

 _''Hola, bella. ¿Cómo te fue el día?'' he repeated once more._

 _Her face remained stern as he threw her another flirty smile. ''What's your name?'' she asked impatiently, ignoring his obvious advances._

 _''Rafael Barba.'' he said, his voice close to slurring as he leaned against the wall for support. ''And who are you?'' he asked, his eyes taking in her figure appreciatively._

 _As he was too busy with checking her out, he failed to notice the annoyed expression on her face. He had to admit that even in his drunken state, the woman before him looked astoundingly beautiful in a cop's uniform. And the handcuffs resting at her hip were giving him ideas, he didn't dare to voice._

 _''You're drunk, Mr. Barba.'' Olivia warned, her voice strict as she took a step back._

 _He continued smiling at her, oblivious to her demeanor. ''My father is Mr. Barba, so there's no need to be formal. Unless you're into that kind of thing.'' he suggested with a wink. ''I think those handcuffs could come in very handy.''_

 _Even though the situation was quite serious, Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at his failed attempts of flirting. ''Mr. Barba…'' she began again, but he caught her off._

 _''Or you could put those handcuffs on me. I'm fine with it either way.'' he added._

 _Olivia finally reached for her badge, holding it up in front of his face. ''Mr. Barba, I am Officer Benson with NYPD.'' she introduced to keep him from embarrassing himself any further._

 _''Officer Benson, for real?'' he asked in shock, his eyes growing wide at the realization. ''Oh god, I am so sorry.'' he apologized as she nodded at him._

 _''I need you to come downstairs with me, Mr. Barba.''_

* * *

By the time Olivia finished the story, everyone was consumed in laughter. Even Barba had been able to set aside his pride and join in the conversation. It truly was his most embarrassing moment to date, but it was nice to remember the earlier days.

''So were you arrested?'' Rollins asked.

Barba shook his head as he turned to Olivia who sat right beside him. ''No, she took me outside and suggested I sleep it off.''

''He seemed like an innocent kid who just got too drunk.'' Olivia explained, knowing that even back then he had seemed harmless. ''Guess I was right all along.''

''I just can't get over the fact that you wore a suit as a costume.'' Carisi mocked. ''Why would you do that?''

''I went to the party last minute so my roommate gave me his suit to wear, and I guess the style just stuck with me.'' he said.

The laughter began to wind down and a new topic came up for conversation so Barba leaned in closer to Olivia, his hand coming to rest on her leg.

''Now that the subject has come up, Lieutenant, where are those handcuffs?'' he asked her in a whisper.

A small breath passed Olivia's lip at the seduction in his voice. She let her hand come to rest upon his, squeezing it gently. ''What do you think you're doing, Counselor?''

He looked around him for a moment to ascertain the awareness of the squad, but everyone was involved in deep conversation. ''Well, I do need my revenge for you revealing such an embarrassing story about me. Just giving you a challenge.'' he hinted, his hand slowly moving up her leg and slipping beneath the fabric of her dress.

''Are you trying to reveal our involvement?'' she asked as she became increasingly aware of his touch. ''Barba…'' she warned.

''Just say it.'' he insisted, not pulling back until he heard the words he wanted to hear from her.

She turned her face away from his, smiling at Fin as she caught his attention for a moment. ''You know I have handcuffs.'' she muttered under her breath. ''They're at my apartment.''

He pulled his hand away, watching her sit up in relief. ''I'm looking forward to tonight then.'' he said with a glint in his eye.

''So am I.'' Olivia whispered back at him.


End file.
